bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeref (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860647 |no = 8469 |element = Dark |altname = Zeref |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 23 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 122 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Around 400 years ago, Zeref was cursed with Ankhseram Black Magic, causing him to become immortal. Also known as the "Curse of Contradiction," the more the cursed person values life, the more death energy is released, eventually killing that source of life. The only way to avoid this grisly turn of events is to hold no regard for life whatsoever. Zeref now wanders alone, struggling with his precarious definition of "the value of life." He appears to avoid contact with people out of genuine concern, seeking an isolated place to die in peace. |summon = The one you see before you is Zeref the Black Wizard. |fusion = You shouldn't have...tried to come close to me. I never wanted to take anybody's life... |evolution = |hp_base = 5823 |atk_base = 2372 |def_base = 2154 |rec_base = 2146 |hp_lord = 8319 |atk_lord = 3389 |def_lord = 3077 |rec_lord = 3065 |hp_anima = 9211 |rec_anima = 2827 |atk_breaker = 3627 |def_breaker = 2839 |def_guardian = 3315 |rec_guardian = 2946 |def_oracle = 2958 |rec_oracle = 3422 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Black Arts |lsdescription = 100% boost Atk, Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Dark types, hugely boosts Dark elemental damage, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 175% Dark elemental damage & fills 2~3 BC on spark |bb = Ankhseram Black Magic Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 30 combo random massive Dark attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, probability of raising allies from KO & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 20% chance of -30% atk, 20% chance of -30% def debuff infliction, 20% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice, 10% chance to revive to 25% HP, 10% instant OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 3 |bbmultiplier = 3000 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Ankhseram Black Magic Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 30 combo random massive Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & hugely boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 10% chance to revive to 35% HP & 150% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Ankhseram Black Magic Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate and Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 90% Atk/Def reduction, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 450% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Death Predation |esitem = Book of E.N.D. |esdescription = Probable damage reduction to 1 when Book of E.N.D. is equipped, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to lost HP |esnote = 10% chance to take 1 damage, 40% chance of KO resistance & 0.6% parameter boost per 1% HP lost |evofrom = |evointo = 860648 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Totem |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Dark Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon III: Nov. 14, 07:00 PST - Nov. 27, 23:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Zeref1 }}